Kung Fu Tiger: Love and Honor
by Mitchicus
Summary: Mitchicus trained his entire life to become a legend. However, his master warned that if he ever found love, he would never achieve true power. Now on a mission with a female companion to foil an attempt to assassinate the emperor, he must make the decision to either go down a dark path that will lead to his downfall or stay on the path of light. Language, violence, sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Tiger: Love and Honor **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: I'm back, with a new story, centering my own OC Mitch and my partner's OC, Ryu (owned by XxFlameheartxX respectively)! This story is also being posted on my deviantart account by the same name I have here, and will also be the place where I post sneak peeks into new stories, Deviantart only stories, and more! This story is officially dedicated to her for all of her hard work with me spent throughout my time here on FanFiction. Thanks so much, Forest. And now, on to chapter 1!**

The White Tiger opened his eyes slowly and coughed up water and sand. He shook his head several times, removing some sand from his fur. He looked down at open cuts on the palm of his right hand and chest, and put pressure on his chest wound with one hand. This was Mitchicus, a student of the Grandmaster Oogway. He was a large and strong tiger, with piercing, sea blue eyes and a small red scar that went from his right eyebrow, over his eyelid, and down to the top of his cheek. He was now twenty five, and continued to grow rapidly. He wore black pants and opened toed shoes, and carried one weapon with him; his trusted Katana sword, which held the inscription Strength with Honor.

The tiger looked to the right of him and saw his Katana, safe and sheathed as it sat in the sand. He picked it up and unsheathed it, letting water and sand flow from the scabbard and brushing away any remnants on the blade.

"That's quite a sword you've got there." A voice said, Mitch quickly turning and pointing his sword at the figure.

The figure smiled, unafraid. "Is that how you greet people?"

Mitch now saw the figure's face; it was a female. She was a beautiful South Chinese Tiger who had jet black eyes. She was mostly covered in black, and all that one could see was her head. Her outfit had a red dragon pattern on the front left side of her outfit. She had a red belt/ sash that also held her most adored and feared weapon; her own Katana.

Mitch was automatically attracted to her, but lucky for him, he had already trained himself to hide his true emotions. He also was determined to never love a girl, because of what his master told him of the consequences.

"Apologies, I wasn't sure if you were here to kill me or something." Mitch said, smiling.

He looked past her and got his first look at his surroundings; it was a dense jungle.

"Where are we?" Mitch asked, puzzled.

"Vietnam," the female responded. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself." She stepped forward, reaching out her left hand at seeing Mitch's wounded right hand. "I am Master Ryu, and you are?"

"Mitchicus," Mitch said, shaking her hand, "but just call me Mitch."

"How did you wash up on the beach, Mitch?" The female asked, crossing her arms.

"There was a shipwreck." Mitch said, remembering the incident.

He would not have another chance for revenge soon.

* * *

_The boat left port for the South China Sea. Its destination; southern Vietnam. The vessel was filled with criminals and bandits, each boarding the boat to escape the authorities of China and to plot out a plan to eliminate the emperor and seize the country with other outlaws. _

_Mitch had snuck into the cargo hold in the black of night, and now waited for an opportune moment to strike. He was not truly there to capture all of the criminals; he was there to find the one that murdered his parents; and slay him. _

_While in the Gulf of Tonkin, the ship came across a great storm at night. Heavy rains pounded the vessel and powerful winds made the ship swing from side to side. Waves crashed against it, the bandits occupied with controlling the vessel instead of watching out for Kung Fu masters. _

_Mitch went up from the cargo hold and kept to the shadows and went down the ship, finding a wolf pulling a rope to help control the masts. He went behind him and drew his Katana. He used one hand and covered the wolf's face; the bandit's yell being muffled by the tiger's hand and the raging storm. Mitch slit the wolf's throat and dropped his body to the ground, moving down the ship._

_Surprisingly, Mitch did not see as many bandits as he had seen when he boarded. He sensed a trap._

_"Master Mitchicus, I have been expecting you." A voice said, Mitch turning and looking up to the back of the ship where a Siberian Tiger stood._

_Lightning flashed, briefly revealing the tiger's face. He was fifty years old now, with bright orange eyes. He grinned at him, and a large number of bandits burst out of the doors below him, charging at Mitch with their weapons raised._

_The tiger sheathed his sword and went into a stance, waiting for them to reach him. He grabbed the first before he could strike and threw him over the edge of the ship, hearing a yell before finally hearing a splash. He then hit the second with a powerful punch, and then hit two more with a double kick, sending them tumbling into their allies and to the ground. _

_Mitch hit an ox with an uppercut punch, sending him over the edge as well. He then retracted his claws and sliced open the throats of two leopards, the outlaws falling to the ground, clasping their bleeding throats. _

_The White Tiger dodged a Snow Leopard's blade and grabbed his arm, breaking it. The leopard howled in pain before he was hit by a sidekick, sending him tumbling to the ground. A rhino rushed at him with an axe, swinging ferociously at the master. Mitch easily knocked the axe out of his hands and jumped into the air, performing an aerial roundhouse kick and sending the rhino through the floor and into the cargo hold. _

_Soon there were no more bandits ready to fight him except his parents' murderer. Mitch grinned at the wounded and dying, and looked up at him._

_"Are you here to avenge your parents?" The Siberian Tiger asked._

_"Yes, I am." Mitch said._

_The tiger laughed and jumped to the floor, facing Mitch._

_"You only have to avenge one." He said._

_Mitch was puzzled. "What do you mean?"_

_"You ignorant fool," the Siberian Tiger said, stepping forward. "Do you not realize who I am?"_

_Mitch made no response, and the tiger's grin widened._

_"I am Tran Khan. I am your father." He said, his face being completely revealed._

_Mitch's eyes widened. The tiger even looked like himself; it was truly him, but Mitch refused to believe it._

_"No," Mitch said, shaking his head. "that is impossible! My master told me that you were killed by a bandit warlord!"_

_"Then your master was a fool." Tran said._

_"He was a wiser man then you or I will ever be." Mitch said._

_Khan growled. "Are you ready to battle your own father, son? I should have killed you when I had the chance!"_

_The Siberian Tiger drew a long sword, which blade held a sharp, serrated edge. Mitch drew his own sword, readying it for the battle with his own father. _

_Khan was an evil man. He used to be a kind man, but fell into alcohol and found a "worthy" job working as a bandit. When Mitch turned five, he decided that his son and wife were keeping him from his goals. Also, he had been seeing another woman, and impregnated her secretly. He planned to murder his wife and son, but his wife saw the evil scheme coming. She took Mitch to the Jade Palace, where she put him under Oogway's care. The master swore to her that he would protect him and raise him in the ancient art, and Mitch's mother said goodbye to him one last time. _

_She returned to Khan, facing him and trying to change his heart in one last, desperate attempt. She unfortunately was not able to do so, and Tran killed his own wife. Khan regretted one thing the rest of his life though; that he hadn't killed his wife and son sooner. _

_Raindrops went down both of their blades as the ship swayed, the two waiting to see who would strike first. Impatient, Khan roared and attacked, slashing at Mitch. The White Tiger blocked Khan's blade several times before he was able to cut his hand with his blade, a miracle that it did not take it clean off. _

_Mitch growled and ducked as Tran Khan swung at him, cutting his father's leg in retaliation. Khan roared and slashed Mitch's chest, cutting it open as a wave sweeping them both to the deck. With no one on the wheel of the ship, the vessel was on its own course…towards a group of large, jagged rocks. _

_Mitch jumped up as his father struggled to his feet and the two's blades clashed, and the two tigers were held in a deadlock. They glared at each other through their fangs until they turned and saw the rocks. The rocks began to break through the ship, sending the two towards them._

_Khan shoved his son to the ground and jumped off the right side, Mitch jumping off the left just before the boat was completely destroyed by the rocks. The White Tiger plunged into the water, falling unconscious as he drifted in the sea._

_The storm died and Mitch washed up on the beach, Ryu coming across him lying there. She fell in love with him right then and there, and Mitch was not even awake. _

* * *

After telling her the story, Ryu sat down on the sand next to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ryu said. "You have lost both of your parents technically, since your father is not what he once was." The female said, and bowed her head. "My parents were killed by bandits."

"I'm sorry, Ryu." Mitch said.

Ryu looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I at least was taken in by Master Phan, and was trained into what I am now.

"Why are you in Vietnam?" Mitch asked.

"The emperor sent me here to foil these meetings to assassinate him. Would you show me your hand please?" Ryu said, reaching out her own.

Mitch nodded and reached out his right paw, blood still oozing from it. His claws were still retracted; a habit that he would not pull them back until great deals of time had passed.

She took his hand and noticed his claws. "Sheath those please."

"Oh, sorry." Mitch said and sheathed his claws, Ryu pulling out a cloth and cleaning the wound.

After she cleaned it, she pulled out a needle and stitches and began to stitch his wound. Mitch did not flinch through the process, for he lost feeling in his limbs when he intentionally crushed them in training. But through this process, he was shocked; he could feel her hand. He could feel her soft fur touching his, and her fingers brushing against his palm as she put stitch after stitch through his wound. He could not figure out why he could feel her paw.

"There, that will heal as good as new." Ryu said smiling. "Now, let me help you with that wound on your chest. Lay on your back for me."

"It's alright, I think I can stitch myself up-"

Ryu shoved him onto the ground, giggling as he was sent back into the sand. Mitch laughed, brushing off his chest.

"What makes you so eager?" Mitch asked, causing her to blush.

"Just shut up and let me stitch you up." Ryu said and tended to his wound.

Mitch felt all of the pain and her touch through this, for he had not lost feeling in his abdomen. Still, he did not flinch, regardless of the pain. Soon that wound was finished as well.

"Thank you for your help, Ryu." Mitch said.

"You are most welcome. In return, would you accompany me as I search for the bandits?"

"Sure," Mitch said as Ryu helped him up, the two looking into the other's eyes for a moment, thinking if there was something more between them.

Mitch shook aside the thought and backed up a step.

"Perhaps we will find Tran Khan as well." Mitch said, still smiling.

Ryu snapped out of her stare and smiled at him. "Perhaps. You know, I'm not that nice to men actually."

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're the first guy that I've ever met that I've smiled at when we first met." Ryu said. "I'm just cranky at times, that sort of thing."

"I see." Mitch said, nodding. "I tend to be angry a lot as well, and I can also be a little selfish, just to warn you."

Ryu laughed. "Ok, thanks for the warning."

"Ready to scour the jungles for them?" Mitch asked.

"Of course, they can't be far." Ryu said.

The two walked into the dense jungle, their destinies now intertwined. And she was the only one that could save Mitch from a dark destiny that would one day lead to his downfall.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! And not to spoil anything, but Po and Tigress come into the story along the way. Next chapter: First Strike. The two find part of the meeting insurgents, and rush to capture and or eliminate them. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. Author's Note

**Kung Fu Tiger: Love and Honor **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1.5: Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is not a new chapter; I have to speak with Dianne on urgent matters, since she is unable to be PMed. **

Dianne, why did you remove me from your watch, favorites, and the same for my stories? Why did you block me and won't take PMs? Why when I asked Sparrowing why you did this, she blocked me as well? Did I do something wrong? I'm afraid that the days of our partnership are over, unfortunately. I moved on yesterday and another was made as my partner. I'm sorry, but we can't work at all with you like this. Yes, we still can be friends, and if you get back on to PMs I'd like to still use Ryu in my stories. However, there is a good chance she'll be removed from all of my stories and even if things are worked out, she will not be Mitch's gf, but a side character. Again, this is because of you getting off of PMs and I had to move on. I want to know why you did this.


End file.
